For Her
by A Very Rainey Day
Summary: Kenny is determined to get out of the McCormick household.He's sick of everything; the abuse, the fighting, the alcohol, the drugs. And when he leaves, he's taking the youngest sibling with him. ((WARNING! Will contain mentions of abuse! Read at your own risk! Rating may go up!))


**Hey guys! I'm taking a little break from OC stories and I got a huge inspiration for another fanfic! This one is mainly centered around Kenny/Karen (no incest) and the McCormick family**

**This will have mentions of abuse and self harm! Read with caution!**

**Kevin is 18, Kenny is 16 and Karen is 7 going on 8. I know the age gap is smaller in canon but who cares!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.**

* * *

><p>If there was anything Kenny truly and unconditionally loved, it was his seven year old sister Karen.<p>

Karen McCormick is the light of his life.

Kenny fondly remembers the day she was born. Him, their father, and their older brother Kevin crowded around Mrs. McCormicks hospital bed trying to get a closer look at the new sibling.

"Kevin, Kenny." Mrs. McCormick began, tears of joy filling her eyes. "This is your sister, Karen. You boys look after her now." Kevin rolled his eyes, grumbling something about how he's not a babysitter. Mr. McCormick stroked his wife's hair, but the look in his eyes told all; he was not very happy at the extra mouth they would now have to feed.

Kenny said nothing, but stared at Karen intensely. She opened her eyes at last and looked at him with the big blue eyes that ran in the family.

_She's beautiful, _Kenny thought. White skin that was not marred with bruises or dirt, a few wisps of brown hair, and a beautiful smile.

Kenny vowed to keep that smile on her face.

XxX

Since the day Karen arrived home from the hospital, Kenny took her under his wing. His parents aren't fucking up this child's life. No.

Hell, he'd raise and provide for her if he has to. It's not like his deadbeat, drunk and violent parents will. He'd make sure that she didn't grow up like him and Kevin;

He wont allow her to engage in drunk fights with their parents, he wont let her suffer from the abuse, he'll do everything in his power to make sure she wont have to worry about her next meal.

He'll give her the childhood he didn't.

XxX

"Shut that child up!" Stuart was yelling at his wife. "She's been crying for a fucking hour!" Carol glared at the man she called her husband.

"Go fuck yourself!" Carol retorted. She was holding a sobbing four year old Karen with one arm, while the other hand was holding a can of Papst Blue Ribbon beer.

"All of you shut the fuck up!" Kevin cut in. "I'm trying to watch TV!"

This was the normal routine in the McCormick household. Stuart and Carol would get drunk, argue, Kevin would join in and make the situation worse, and Karen would cry and search for the middle sibling who comforted her.

Except Kenny was nowhere in sight.

It's Saturday night and Kenny had reserved this day to hang with his friends. The group were at Stan's house playing Guitar Hero and having a lovely dinner. Kenny had confided with Mrs. Marsh and requested to leave after dinner. Ms. Marsh understood at once, and had even made Kenny a take home plate with enough food for him and Karen.

"If you ever need anything," Mrs. Marsh escorted Kenny to the door. "You can always ask, especially if you feel you or your sister are in danger."

Kenny nodded, grateful his friends parents are supportive. "Thanks Mrs. Marsh, have a good night." He pulled up the hood of his parka and cradled his food.

The walk home wasn't a long one. He has time to think about things, mainly about his and Karen's future. He decided the moment he turned 18, he's getting out of that hellhole and taking Karen with him. He'll fill out whatever paperwork he needs to gain custody of her, look for an apartment, and search for jobs. Kenny already began preparations by selling some of his parents meth and stashing his profits in a safe place.

Of course, he'd sometimes have to dip into his savings to buy the essentials.

_I'm eleven years old._ Kenny kicked a rock as hard as he could. _Eleven fucking years old and I have to sell meth just to keep myself alive._

_It's sickening._

XxX

As Kenny neared his home, he could hear the fighting already. He could hear Kevin yelling at their parents to shut up because he couldn't hear the TV, Carol and Stuart shouting obscenities, crashes, and the TV blasting at full volume.

Home sweet home.

Kenny debated on whether or not to use the front door, on climb in through his window. He figured that Karen would be waiting for him, most likely cowering in the corner. Kenny set the plate on the window sill and hoisted himself up, swinging his legs into his room. He set the plate down on his bed and looked around for the youngest McCormick.

She wasn't there.

He took off his parka and tossed it on the floor, poking his head out of the doorway. "Karen?" He called out over the noise.

Expecting to hear the patter of tiny feet scampering to his room, he didn't hear it.

Only shouting...

...and crying.

Kenny paled and rushed out to the main room just to see what was going on. Stuart and Carol were both red faced and pissed off about something. Kevin was sitting on the couch, silently fuming as he nursed a black eye.

Kenny noticed the bundle Carol was holding. Karen was wailing, clinging to their mother like a lifeline. It had obviously not occurred to Carol that she was endangering the youngest by exposing her to a raging drunk husband, and object being thrown at each other with the intent to hurt the other.

Kenny crossed the room, almost unnoticed, and reached for Karen. Carol practically shoved the crying toddler into his arms and took a long sip of her beer before crushing the can and throwing it at Stuart.

Sensing that things were going to get physical, Kenny quickly brought Karen to his room and closed the door. The lock was busted but just having the door closed made him feel safer.

"Kenny..." Karen whined, clinging to her savior. She buried her face into his neck, and Kenny rubbed her back making comforting noises.

"Shh...it's okay Kare Bear, big brothers got you." Kenny hated their parents in that moment. How _dare_ they expose Karen to such violence. She could have been hit with something, or their parents could have taken their rage out on her. She's four years old, she needs a loving environment.

Not a broken home.

Karen pulled away to wipe her eyes with her small hands. She knew that it made Kenny sad to see her cry, and she did not like that at all.

"Why does mommy hate daddy?" She finally asked.

"Well," Kenny had to choose his words carefully. "They don't hate each other. But sometimes they say bad things they don't mean."

Karen seemed to understand. "Am I bad?" Kenny looked shocked at her question.

"No! What makes you say that?"

"Cuz they yell at each other when I cry." Her lower lip wobbled and fresh tears ran down her rosy cheeks. Kenny wiped them away and kissed her forehead.

"It's not your fault Karen. Mom and dad have a lot of problems. Problems that have nothing to do with you." He ruffled her hair. "Now cheer up, I got you something from Stan's house."

Karen perked up at that. "What is it what is it?" She clapped her hands together. Kenny grinned at her enthusiasm and picked up the plate of food from his bed, showing it to her.

"Dinner is served." He said with a fake accent. He set it down on the floor and peeled off the saran wrap. Mashed potatoes, grilled chicken and peas. His stomach growled at the sight of the meal, but he wont eat until Karen was full.

Kenny watched as Karen ate with her hands, and he wanted to go out to the kitchen to get proper utensils. But there's no way he's going out to that battlefield.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when something warm and greasy touched his hand. He looked down to see Karen shoving a piece of chicken his way.

"You eat too." She commanded.

He nodded and took the chicken, biting into it. He closed his eyes and grunted in appreciation. Mrs. Marsh is an excellent cook, he would have to compliment her for this.

Glancing quickly at the plate, he saw that Karen had saved him half of the dinner. She was licking her fingers clean and gave him a toothy grin.

"Eat." She said again, pointing at the plate.

Kenny nodded again and started eating.

XxX

"Thank you Kenny." Karen said, cuddling against him. The middle and youngest McCormick were both full, and very sleepy. They had moved to Kenny's bed, holding each other

"That was from Stan's mom, not me." Kenny wrapped an arm around her. "You're sleeping in here tonight." It wasn't a , the fighting had died down but tension was still in the air. It wouldn't take much to set them off again.

"Okay." Karen mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Night night Kenny." Karen yawned.

"Night night Kare Bear." Kenny wrapped a blanket around them, and kissed her forehead goodnight. The only noises were the sound of Karen breathing and the TV out in the main room.

Feeling like things had finally calmed down, Kenny closed his eyes as well and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? ;;v;;<strong>

**I'm pretty excited to continue this story! I hope you guys like it**

**Read and Review?**

**~Raine**


End file.
